The Ship Of One Thousand Souls
by eragon219
Summary: Pirates of the caribbean: The ship of one thousand souls. I made this after the forth movie and I have loved each and every movie from pirates so I decided to make my own to follow on from On stranger tides.
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight beat down on the island as it had every day. Angelica knew that the hottest part of the day was closing in fast, but she dare not retreat under the shade as she watched the horizon for any passing ships.

Over time she grew bored, she rolled the Jack Sparrow doll around in her hands, jabbing it every time she thought of what he had done a few weeks ago. Whenever she grew thirsty she drained the moisture out of any plants, had she any proper food and drink she would have enjoyed the scenery. Colourful birds and shining fish often passed the ocean and she wished it was that easy to leave the confines of her prison.

The sun began to set, the oranges had taken the sky and the horizon was getting dimmer. Angelica turned toward the tropical jungle behind knowing that today was another failure, she held the Jack doll in her mouth, biting it with a tight grip, and then she crawled back under the large leaves, the sand digging into her knees.

The sun had now set. The stars were out and viewing the land with awe. She gazed up at them then back to the ocean. Off in the distance a small glow was forcing its way right. She watched it and gazed at its beauty while she could as she thought the sight was just another of her hallucinations.

A sound reached her ear, the faint, echoing voice of a sailor. She listened carefully, cursing at the wind whenever it moved the foliage making a scraping sound, before the same voice echoed again.

"Wake up you termites, the sea doesn't sleep," the sound of his voice made Angelica cringe as she realized she had heard it before.

"The one-legged man," she whispered beneath her breathe and then thought for a moment. _Should I trust him? Should I even pay any attention to him? _Her thoughts faded away as she recognized the skeleton trapped on the bow.

"That's the Queens Anne's revenge," she whispered aghast, her eyes were wide as she remembered her father standing where the one-legged man stood, commanding the crew that he once commanded. It didn't take long for her to make her decision, she wanted it back, whatever the costs.

The next few minutes went by rather quickly, she placed all the leaves she could in a pile, already being pre cut from the previous day, then she smashed two rocks together as quickly as she could hitting her thumb a few times making it go numb. The sparks soared and fell on the dry foliage creating a small ember. She quickly blew on it as she ship was almost out of reach, it would be a miracle if they even paid attention to it now.

The fire started very small, she threw what she could on the pile, more twigs, leaves and a few bottles of wine she found among other smashed bottles. The fire roared and was soon soaring, the smoke wasn't visible in the night sky but the flames stuck out. She looked for the revenge as quick as she could.

The revenge sat on the water motionless. Five minutes passed and the only sound was the crackling of the flames. Finally she gave up and let her legs rest but she still watched as shadows were flickering past the small flames on her old ship.

At last it moved, the ship didn't move toward her though, instead it continued forward over the calm waves, she grew disappointed with the outcome but still tried anything she could. She stood again and waved her arms, she shouted as loud as she could, even attempted shaking the nearest palm tree to grab their attention but only 2 coconuts fell, she dropped back in the sand _At least I've got coconut tomorrow_, she thought. She rested her head back in the sand and fell asleep.

She awoke with a surprise as she saw it was still night, but the voices she heard were extremely close. Could it be a dream? She shuffled herself upward until she felt the cold pressure of a sword on her neck, her father's sword.

The one-legged man stood with an evil grin spread across his face, the light from the dying flames reflecting off his grim face. She tucked the jack doll under her shirt and stood up off the ground.

"So you are the one to whom we answer the distress call," he said bearing white teeth, Angelica noticed a small pistol held in his cold grip. She put on her fake act.

"I am, I wish to return to the Queen Anne's Revenge," she said much to the delight of the one-legged man.

"And why is that? And why should I let you?" he replied.

"I wish to travel to the city of Tortuga where I will find my father's killer," she thought quickly, there was always time to get the ship back later.

"You mean Jack," he said.

"I do, I seek revenge for my father and to get off of this barren island."

"Now why," he said, "would I like you in my army of pirate minions, this will be the third time someone who was supposed to die here would have made it free and I just don't want to create another legend who wasn't me."

"Because I can give you anything," her reply was quick but it startled the one-legged man who quickly covered it with another smile. "I have nothing left to live for, if another were to find me I would be called a 'Pirate' and be hanged by dawn, however I have no intention of dying so quickly, first I seek to gain my wish, and in return I shall join your crew." The smile disappeared, faded away, "Or is there something else you so richly crave?" a small smirk stretching now over her lips.

The man looked at her squarely in the eyes. "I seek the one thing that was ever taken from me that I couldn't take back."

Angelica thought for a moment then laughed. "The ship. The one-legged man wants the ship that took his leg, the one my father stole from you?"

"Aye, the pearl," he replied with distaste.

"Well, there may be a way that I can retrieve your lost item." The man looked at her with curiosity.

"I'm listening."

"In the captain's cabin there is a locked cabinet. Did you not think to check it when you stole the ship from my father?" Angelica said.

"Don't give me that talk. I checked the cabin as soon as my eyes noticed it sitting in the corner. I didn't have the key but this sword holds a great many secrets, one of which unpicked the lock from its hinges and allowed me access, but what I found was it was cleaned out proper, save for some grime that the thief most likely left behind." Angelica laughed.

"It must've been Jack Sparrow, I showed him the secrets of Blackbeard and he stole them, I don't know how he made it to the ship and unlocked the door before you sailed away but that's just another of Jacks expert skill."

"Luck is more like it."

"Indeed," she watched him with one eye, "what say you then, will you allow me passage aboard your ship to sail along to Tortuga?"

He thought for a moment, "Only if I am allowed ownership of the pearl."

"And what of this ship?" she pointed to The Revenge.

"That will be my ship no question, but the pearl is my property, I will allow another to sail under me who will be at my every command, together we will rule the seas."

Angelica looked at him, "allow me to sail your pearl," she demanded.

"You, the daughter of Blackbeard captain the infamous Black Pearl?" He laughed.

"Why not, you shall receive all the gold you can, and all the treasure, I have experience in being the first mate to my father and I am to live forever."

"That is only if you don't get a sword propelled through your chest, but a woman captaining one of the most feared ships ever to sail the seven seas? It will create injustice and make us look weak to our enemies."

"Then allow me to captain another ship, the cabinet held more than just the pearl, It held the Iron Wench."

"Captained by John Hemingway the fearless."

"The Silver Mermaid."

"Glass eye, the brave."

"The Bloody Lass"

The one-legged man went quiet, "I captained that before I was a first mate to Jack on the pearl."

A minute of silence followed, the fire was still crackling. The one-legged man finally spoke "alright, you Blotted landlubber, until we find the ships, you will be sailing under me where you'll scrub the hull of any dirt or grime."He was about to turn away from her then he spoke again, "And call me Captain Barbossa, welcome aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge."

A grim smile, similar to that of Barbossa's spread across Angelicas face, soon she will have The Revenge and soon Jack would pay for his crimes.

"Oh and you'll be sleeping in the crew's quarters as the only female. Sleep tight." She disregarded his comment and pulled out the Jack doll as she walked over the giant ship.

"Soon, Jack," She murmured, then took her first steps aboard her beloved ship, reliving the memories she once had here.


	2. Tortuga

Music filled the air, as it did at every inch of Tortuga. The party continued to rage on, not stopping or even looking like it will stop soon, the only way to sleep would be to drink rum until you had fallen over with your eyes rolled in the back of your head.

Jack took another swig then looked back at the map of the world. Mr Gibbs sat opposite having to look at the map upside down.

"I thought our luck had changed, Jack, when we stumbled upon the small cargo vessel, but now you seem to be stumped as to where to head next," Mr Gibbs said as he took a gulp of wine.

"Firstly, we did not happen to stumble upon the vessel which I renamed 'The God's Horror', remember that next time, I happened to take it from the crew that was delivering all that rum over the water, it was so easy I expected it to explode at any minute as a trap," he forced out a grin, "and secondly Captain Jack Sparrow does not get 'stumped' he simply sometimes needs to look a little closer on the situation." Jack's voice was low as he concentrated on the map.

"Something's been bothering you, Jack," said Gibbs, "I can tell, you never act this serious about something."

"I have a whole other side you have never seen, Mr Gibbs," he paused for a moment thinking something over in his mind. "Do you remember Tia Dalma?" He asked curiously.

Gibbs looked abashed at the sudden mention of the name, "Aye," he said in a nervous yet angry voice, "the she-witch of the gods, she'd be roasting by now."

"Well, when she was around, this was easy," he gestured to the map, "but now that I am forced to find another god trapped inside the body of a human, it makes my task that much harder." He smiled then leaned in close, Gibbs did the same. "However, I think I may have found something."

"Oh no, oh no," said Gibbs at once, "even thinking of trusting Calypso," he grimaced at the name, "before almost killed us, finding another one which you are not familiar with."

"How do you think I became familiar with her in the first place, it wasn't that we happened to meet in a grotty old place like this and she decided that I was to be the chosen one."

"How is it you came about her then?" asked Gibbs.

"Well when I captained the black pearl before anyone even took an interest in her but me, I found her floating in the middle of the sea, giant waves and colourful lights in the night sky were protecting her, she was unconscious but not an inch of her was underwater. I pulled her aboard, hid her from the crew and lent her my quarters."

"Jack, I never thought you'd be that polite."

"No no, don't think differently, I wanted her to myself," Gibbs nodded his head understandingly, "but when she awoke she told me where to transport her, and she told me her story as we sailed, all about Davy Jones, now this was back in the days of the Trading Company so as was how I knew about him when I wanted my ship risen from his locker."

"Aye."

"Anyway, after we arrived it was then that she knew I was the chosen one," he let loose a cheeky smile, "she said to me about my future, how it was cursed, she told me of a creature of enormous power as to sink even the greatest ships and how it would someday be plagued on me, when that was to happen I was to return to her."

"Do you mean to tell me, before she even knew what your name was, she had already figured out what would happen to you, your ship and your fate and she never thought to breathe a word about it?"

Jack thought then uttered a single word, "yes," he looked Gibbs in the eyes, "but here's the kicker, she said that after I failed to find her anymore upon the land, I should look to the seas and skies for guidance, only then will I find what I am looking for."

"The pearl?" Gibbs asked.

"No no, I've got the pearl, I keep it inside my jacket, in this little pocket," he opened his dark blue jacket to reveal his greatest treasure, the glass bottle that held The Black Pearl with a furious storm unfurling within. "What I want is the Pearl to sail on waters again."

"Ah, and you are now looking for guidance, to this councillor of the gods for help?"

"Aye, I just need to find it first, and I need to hurry, Angelica's probably broken free by now."

"Angelica, she's not dead?" Gibbs said shocked.

"No, I left her On Sola Fide beach, and I know the first thing she will do is track me down."

"You know all this do you?"

"No, i assume, if you assume you know something then it must mean it is true in your mind thus creating your own history, unfortunately I don't want to wait around to see that my assumption is true otherwise I shall be history, savvy?"

"Aye, i hear you, but what must we do then if we can't retreat quickly? I mean, if she said to look to the sky and sea, then shouldn't we be on the waters?" Gibbs pointed to the door.

"No."

"Then how will we know what signs to look for?" As Gibbs finished his sentence, a scream sounded from outside making both him and jack cringe, they looked at each other.

"That ought to do it," he picked up the map and tucked in his boot, they each walked outside where they saw all the residents of Tortuga standing as a large crowd, hitting each other silly, some fell without even having a single blow.

"Damn drunks," said Gibbs, "how will we get past them?"

"Mr Gibbs, this is simply a political debate, some over here say the scream was because of another man sleeping with their wife, over there they say the scream was just another mystery of Tortuga, and those people over there," he pointed to a group that were all tied together by their ankles, "I'm stumped, but the end result we must see is that none of them know why their fighting."

"So what do you suggest?" Gibbs asked, Jack climbed up on a nearby wagon and bellowed his voice.

"Oy," the whole island looked to his direction, "he went that way," he pointed up the road. Each of them looked.

"Let's get 'I'm," shouted a sprawly youngster, an eruption of cheering pursued as each man, woman and child ran where Jack was pointing. In the middle of the parting crowd led a blonde woman dressed in a large red dress.

"What's wrong love?" asked Jack as he picked up her head. Gibbs still looked stunned at the way Jack had moved the crowd apart.

She pointed her hand out while quivering and rested it on her shoe. "My heel broke." Jack dropped her head quickly which made a loud slosh in the mud.

"I don't care what you say Mr Gibbs," said Jack squaring right up to his first mate, "we must find the signs ourselves, after all it only takes two to crew The God's Horror and were only sitting ducks if we sit here waiting for Angelica."

"Aye, to the seas then?" Jack was about to speak then he stopped. He turned to his right and saw a man who looked rather sober.

"You there," shouted Jack. The man looked around confused, then he pointed to his chest. "Yes, you. Do you wish to be a crewman on my ship? I, Captain Jack Sparrow, am asking you personally."

"C-c-captain j-jack sparrow?" said the man stuttering as if he had just witnessed a murder.

"Hard to believe, I know. How about it then?" The man nodded vigorously, he was smiling excitedly.

Gibbs looked at Jack with a puzzled look. "I'm _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," said Jack, "It takes two to crew the Horror, I can't do it. I need a crew to captain beside me and you," the man walked over, a sword at his belt, "so now I captain you," he prodded Mr Gibbs in the chest, "and..."

"W-Watson, sir. Cornelius Watson," said Watson.

"And young Mr Watson here," Jack smiled baring a gold tooth. He looked around, "shall we be off?"

They began to walk, "Jack," said Gibbs whispering, "does this mean..."

"Yes, Mr Gibbs, you are my first mate once more."

"Excellent, sir, excellent. What's our heading?" Gibbs sounded excited.

Jack quickly pulled out his compass and stared at it for a moment, "East," he pointed to the left.

"That's west, sir," said Watson. Jack looked at the small man, he wore a green bandana but had no hair, his face looked mucky but as was everyone face in Tortuga, he bore a few scars around his face and a bandage covered part of his arm.

"Very well," Jack said and handed the compass to Gibbs. "You tell us our heading."

Gibbs looked puzzled, Jack leaned in close and lowered his voice so Watson didn't hear, "my heading may very well be the person we are running from."

"Ah, say no more, Jack," said Gibbs as he winked, he took a look at the compass and muttered under his breath "I want to save the Black Pearl." Immediately the compass jabbed South.

Jack smiled and walked down the hill, he picked up bottles of rum out the street and handed each to Watson, "trust me, we'll need these, the rum can't be gone again." Each of them headed down to the shore where they saw the small ship of the Gods Horror.

The Ship did not live up to its name, it was roughly fifteen metres long and still its rotten wood colour, a small set of sails were in the centre and there was only one cabin, Jacks. The crew's quarters were below a hidden passage but only held two beds and no living space. Watson hesitated to step in so Jack gave a slight push, Watson fell and dropped the bottles of rum which rolled to the bow of the ship.

"Store those in my cabin," said Jack as he opened the door and shut it immediately. He looked out around the dock before he called warily to Gibbs. "Sail on, Mr Gibbs."

The boat sailed slowly through the water, whatever lied ahead would hopefully mean the survival of the Black Pearl. Jack had given so much for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Waves battered against the side of the Revenge, Angelica was standing on the rail looking toward the land, and the small glimmer of Tortuga made its way through the mist.

"Miss," said a voice from directly behind her. Angelica turned and punched the man in the stomach.

"I will not tell you again, Scrum," she said and directed her attention once more to the shore.

"No, no Miss, it's the Captain, he requests you in his cabin," Angelica turned and looked the man in the eye.

"Very well, tell him I will be another five minutes."

"He requests you now, Miss," Angelica turned again to which Scrum backed away, cowering.

"Very well," she spat, she walked past Scrum and showed a small smile, "Calm down Scrum, it's almost like you've seen a monster."

After Angelica was out of earshot Scrum whispered a few words, "thought I was rid of you the last time."

Barbossa's cabin door creaked open. "Ah, Miss Teach," he said with a fearful grin.

"You requested me...Captain," she said with dishonour to her father.

"Aye, it seems I have neglected a key factor in our plan to apprehend Jack," he said seeming proud of himself.

"Which is?" she asked curiously.

"He's Jack Sparrow."

"If you added a captain to that you would sound just like Jack."

"Aye, it is something his enemies refuse to admit out of pure hate but I am smarter than those. Jack is unpredictable, and a master escape artist." He presented a large grin which stuck out of his black beard.

"Why do you smile," said Angelica.

"Well I'm not the one who is seeking revenge. I'm merely in it for the property which is rightfully mine... and mostly for the adventure."

"The adventure?"

"why yes, it's been a long time since i've seen more than the hull of the Queen Anne when i walk out of that door in the mornings," he motioned toward the decorative doors of the captains quarters.

Angelica felt offended that he could speak ill of her prized possession but held her anger. She spoke through gritted teeth to the one-legged-man, "of course Captain, i promise you that before we reach Jack we would have searched half the world."

"Then why do we continue to sail through the sickening waters of Tortuga?"

With a fake smile she replied, "We've got to search somewhere." Barbossa gave another one of his phantom grins then stood and walked around from his desk.

"Come, Miss Teach. We've got a lot of drunken slobs to answer our questions," he curled a hand around Angelicas thigh and walked with her out of the large room, there they both saw the dock which looked too small for the mighty and fearsome Queen Annes Revenge.

Despite the Revenge's size it still took another half an hour to reach the shores of Tortuga, it wasn't that it was a slow ship, it's just for the first time in years it was allowed to go at its own pace, Barbossa refused to control it with his sword when he did not need to, it reminded him too much of his last sail with The Black Pearl.

The revenge came to a halt and the anchor dropped, crushing a dingy that was blocking its path. Angelica took the first steps on the pier and breathed in the morning air, she gagged quite suddenly as the only scent she could smell was of buckets of vomit. Barbossa stepped off after her and drew in a breath as she had done.

"You don't come here often, do you, Miss Teach." A young boy tripped and spilt fish guts over their feet, he pulled himself up and ran at the sight of Angelicas fuming gaze, Angelica went to run after him but was caught on the arm by Barbossa. "You'll get used to it."

Only three stepped off the Revenge, Barbossa, Angelica and Scrum. They marched through the streets where half drunk slobs were still sleeping, one had even passed out in the well. Barbossa threw open the doors of the tavern that was famous for regularly having Jack sit have a drink there.

"Wait here," Barbossa said to Angelica and Scrum as he stepped inside and observed the room. The place was a mess, chairs thrown down the stairs, glass smashed on the floor, vomit coated the railing, a lone man stood sweeping up the grim remains a customer had left. Barbossa kept his hat down as he walked over to a table and sat, he slammed his elbow down rocking the table, the man quickly saw him and walked over.

"If you're here for your teeth, it's too late, if you want them back you gotta buy them from me," the man said, Barbossa looked up at him seriously.

"Master Barbossa, sir, i ain't seen you in a long time, sir," the man said quivering.

"Calm yourself, Regetti," said Barbossa, "I was wondering if you've seen Jack lately?"

Regetti hesitated, his one good eye darting around the room, "what do you want with Jack, sir? I heard a rumour goin around that you we're done with him and that you both found the fountain of youth. Taking a look at ya I can tell they were only rumours." Barbossa shot him one of his disapproving looks which made Regetti cower.

"Yes, i thought i was done with him too, but it would appear that Jack has snuck The Black Pearl out from under my nose."

"That can't be true, after you left me and Pintel here we heard a story that the Pearl had sunk, taken down to the locker for the final time."

"Yes, I thought that also but it seems... look, it's not important what happened, all that's important is where Jack is now. Now, have you seen him?"

"Can't say I have, sir." Barbossa rolled his eyes and tossed him a bag of gold that was concealed under his jacket. "He was here last night, with that Gibbsy fellow, they headed East at about 2AM."

"There's a god boy," Barbossa slapped Regetti across the face and turned away and walked toward the door.

"I could tell you more," Regetti said which made Barbossa stop and turn around.

"Then talk," Barbossa demanded.

"No, sir. There's something I need from you first." Barbossa flicked him another coin. "Oh no, sir, not wealth this time," he tucked the coin away up his sleeve, Barbossa noticed but paid it no mind.

"Then what?"

"A place aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge," he said.

"You, want to board the revenge?" Barbossa said in a slight chuckle.

"No, sir, I also want my uncle to come, too, we're very professional now."

"You and Pintel, aboard my ship," he bellowed, a stir came from the top of the stairs s a pile of rags moved and sat upright to show Pintel's face.

"Did somebody call me?" he asked then fell back asleep.

"And you're professionals now, are ye?" asked Barbossa.

"Say what you will, that is the price of my services," Regetti stood high as Barbossa gave him a cautious look. A moments silence went by before...

"Alright, fine. Welcome aboard the Queen Annes Revenge." Barbossa said quickly and rolling his eyes, he turned and walked out the door, murmuring, "if you so much as scratch my ship, ill tear you guts through your bellybutton and feed 'em to ye."

Regetti did a small celebration jig and ran up the stairs to fetch Pintel.

"Any luck," said Angelica who was busy holding Scrums arm twisted behind his back, Barbossa didn't seem surprised as Scrum let cry a few small whimpers.

"We have two new crew members," Pintel and Regetti appeared out the tavern and by their side with smiles on their faces. Barbossa lent in close to Angelica, "keep an eye on them, if they make the tiniest mistake, throw 'em overboard," Barbossa took a few steps then turned and said, "oh and let him go, he's got to row later."

Angelica obeyed and Scrum smiled in triumph but then his face turned to dismay as he realized what his Captain had said.

"Spread out and question the town's folk for any more signs of Jack, or any clues as to where he's heading. I want to leave here before sunset." Barbossa stepped away and disappeared down the streets.

The other four stood there. "Well," shouted Angelica, "You heard the Captain, ya ya," she began herding them away like sheep, waving her arms and slapping those that were within an arm's length, Scrum, Pintel and Regetti ran down the street shielding their heads.

"We need swords," said Pintel.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack stood proud at the bow, he gave up studying the ship in his quarters, everything was where it needed to be and it was still perfect, he just needed to stand on it and inspect the inside to be sure.

Now his attention however was on the ocean, every few hours he would spot a small island or a strange tide, he felt like he had seen these waters before.

He stood for a few more hours, rum in one hand, before the sun set and he realized where he was.

"Noooo," he said, panicking, he ran back to Mr Gibbs who was standing at the wheel of the ship, Watson was sleeping on the hull, the shouting caused him to roll over and awake before Jack could stumble over his body in the darkness.

Jack took a step back to steady himself as the ship lurched forward, he balanced himself on Gibb's arm.

"Do you 'ave any idea as to where we are?" he asked, his eyes bulging.

"The air tastes familiar but I can't say that I do, I'm still on track, and it looks like we're gettin' close."

"Of course we're gettin' close you bog-rat. Just beyond the horizon we'll see land, we'll take the river leading down it and we'll eventually find..." he paused and leant in close so that Watson couldn't hear. "Tia Dalma!"

A look of shock went through Gibb's face. "No," he whispered, "surely she couldn't 'ave returned?"

"I don't know," Jack shouted, "but we best hope she didn't, there be nothin' holdin' her back from ripping out our spines for a xylophone now."

"Aye, or infectin' us with the dreaded scurvy."

"Or, worse yet, havin' 'er way with us."

Gibb's shuddered at the thought. "But what if she hasn't returned, the place will be abandoned."

"Listen mate, the compass is leadin' us to a solution as to how to retrieve the Pearl from the bottle, therefore it will be leading us to, directions or... instructions as to how to revive her. I don't think the compass would lead us to an empty shack in the middle of the jungle."

"Yes, but it wouldn't lead us into danger either!"

"It has before," Jack shouted.

A moment of silence went by, Watson decided it best to just go back to sleep.

"So," Gibbs said, "what we're facing here, is if we would be willing to sacrifice our souls for the pearl?"

"Well I am," said Jack out of instinct. Gibbs was taken aback.

"Well, I am too!"

"How about another solution," said Jack.

"I'm listenin'."

"What if, say she has returned, we give her the boy in exchange for our souls?"

"Ah, that could buy us some time. We'll be in England before he'll realized we've set sail." An evil smirk stretched across both their faces.

"Onward then," shouted Jack, raising his bottle in the air.

"Aye, to the gates of hell."

Another hour went by, the stars decorated the sky and the ocean. It wasn't too long before they spotted the glow in the distance from Tia Dalma's old hut. A groan sounded the ship from the wheel and the bow.

Jack kicked awake the doomed Watson. He rose to his feat in a salute, Jack flicked him on the nose.

"You're a pirate, not a Kings pet."

Watson replied with a short "Aye."

The waters we're calm. Jack's heart raced faster as they approached quickly. At last the ship slowed as it came to a halt at the small port at the doorstep of the hut.

"Mine the boat," Jack called back, Gibbs winked and sat back down, making sure he was out of sight of the windows. Jack and Watson entered.

The warm air burst in Jacks face, he opened his eyes to see... nothing, the lights we're on but there was not a soul present, he took a few steps in. He glanced at the compass that he snatched off Gibbs as they sailed past the trees, the needle was spinning uncontrollably, often changing direction.

"We'll we definitely need to be here," he mumbled to Watson. He looked around the hut but could see only the remnants of Tia Dalma and some overgrown plants. He knocked on some splintering wood with the tips of his rings hoping there will be an answer, but none came. He began to get a bit nervous and touched the hilt of his sword to make sure it was still there.

He looked around again, he saw a draw full of fingers, a jar full of eye balls, a crystal ball resting on the window sill, the strange rocks on the table, weird plants which looked as though they would snap shut and not let go if he stuck his finger in, a veil of what looked like, mud, and about fifty looks of human hair all hanging on strings. Finally his eyes came to a bottle of rum, his rum had mostly run out and he wasn't looking forward to the sober ride back to Tortuga.

He pulled out the cork and heard a none-too-familiar shuffle through the halls. He put his free hand on his sword again. Watson reached for a dagger hidden in his belt. The shack was silent again. Jack shrugged and was about to swig when music began playing. His heart raced, it was coming from behind a door he always assumed was a closet. He pulled out his pistol and tapped Watson on the shoulder.

"Go check it out," Watson hesitated but did as Jack asked.

He crept up slowly to the door, placed his hand on the handle. But Watson couldn't grasp the handle. His hand went through it like it was just an illusion. He turned back to Jack who shrugged.

Watson stepped back and flashed his dagger as the door opened with a quick and sudden, BANG. Inside was a dark room, the only thing you could see was the moonlight shining through the open window, the thin curtains dancing in the wind.

The music still boomed from the far corner of the room, a figure was sitting in a rocking chair, as it rocked back and forth it momentarily was covered by the moonlight but it only appeared as a silhouette.

Both Jack and Watson stepped into the room, Jack with a confused look upon his face.

"T-Tia Dalma?" He stuttered. The distant figure began to hum along with the music. Jack could tell from the deep rumble that it was a male. He put his sword back and appeared more confident. "You're not Calypso," he said smiling, instead of his sword he pulled out his pistol, "on yer feat!"

"What are you gonna do, Jack, kill the un-dead?" The figure stood, it's skin burned like charcoal, one eye hanging listlessly, his hands as bony as a skeletons, he held an old, mangled lute.

"And you are?"

The walking corpse looked offended, his eyes bulged in the moonlight, he wore a black, pirates hat.

"Look at me Jack."

"I'd prefer not to."

"Look. At. Me. Look into my eyes, I died upon the ocean, but now i stand before you alive and well."

"I only see alive."

"I was lost for a long time, but now I search the lands for the straying dead. Look at me, Jack."

Jack looked, his pistol still aimed onto where he thought the man's heart should be, he lifted a hand and held in it a cattle prod with the letter 'P' red hot on the end.

"Becket!" Jack replied in happiness at finally remembering his name. Becket stretched out and grabbed Jacks throat before Jack could utter another word. "Oh yeah, Becket."

"Yes Jack. It was the god's who chose me to be the bridge between the living and the dead."

"And how's that working out for you?"

"I don't enjoy collecting souls, they burn. I'm in constant pain, I cannot go outside of my limits or my soul will be forced to hell. This is the only place where the gods cannot reach me, there is a great deal of magic hidden in these walls."

"How long have you been here?" Jack asked.

"Hard to tell, I can't reach the outside world without a fear that I'll be sucked through a pit into my doom, I would say about, a year." Jack nodded and smiled, he looked over to Watson who just seemed to turn white.

"Can you do nothing about the burns and general appearance?"

"You don't like my battle scars?"

"No, no, their lovely, but I was hoping to have a talk with whoever lives here, I assume that would be you," Becket nodded in agreement, "but I can't speak when I think you may kill me at any second."

Becket smiled and shook his head, "I can't kill, Jack. If I did then death would find me, if he finds me then I'll be..."

"Yes, yes, we've all heard this, hell, damnation, who cares but how do I get my ship out of the bottle?"

"Your what?"

"Ship, my ship," he pulled out the pearl from beneath his jacket and showed Becket.

Becket laughed, "This used to be the most feared ship in the whole ocean, now it just seems silly." Jack pointed a pistol under his chin.

"You take that back."

"You can't kill me, Jack."

Jack looked around, "but I can kill him," he pointed the pistol at Watson, Watson looked shocked but Becket looked worse.

"No, you wouldn't."

"I will if you don't help me." Becket looked down and grimaced.

"Fine, I'll look through Calypso's work to see if there's anything here. Who did this anyway?"

"Blackbeard!"

"Blackbeard! My you have been around haven't you?" Jack turned and ducked as a book floated past to land comfortably in Beckets hands. He pushed past the two pirates and sat at the table, flicking the papers, keeping his hands by his sides at all times.

"Ah, here we are, Blackbeard's ships. Okay." He read through it to himself then looked up to the two who were waiting curiously.

After he'd finished, he looked up and was about to speak when he thought about it again, and changed his sentence to "Have you killed Blackbeard?"

Jack nodded in delight.

"Ah, then this may be easier than I interpreted."

Jack leaned in closer. "Who captains the uh," he looked back down at the book, "Queen Annes Revenge, now then?"

"Barbossa," said Jack and Watson together, Jack looked at him amazed that he knew.

Becket sucked air in through his teeth. "Oh, then this may make it difficult. Have you and Barbossa had a better relationship since the last I saw you?"

"What kind of relationship?" Jack asked.

"Well are you friends now or are you still fighting over who Captains the Pearl?"

Jack looked bewildered, "I Captain the Pearl, that's why I'm called Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Yes, but does he know that?"

"Who?"

"Captain Barbossa!"

"It's Barbossa actually. No captain."

"But I thought you said he captains the revenge."

"He does."

"Then he's a Captain."

"But not of the pearl."

Becket held his forehead in his hand for a moment. "Look, are you and Barbossa on good terms about who it is that rules the Black Pearl, yet?"

"Ah," said Jack, understanding, "No."

"Then this won't be possible for _You_ to free the Pearl."

"Why?"

"The way in which you free a ship from one of the bottle is to sail to the location of where the capturer captured it and throw the bottle within the ocean."

"Well that doesn't sound too difficult."

A smirk appeared on Beckets face, "No, it doesn't does it, until it says you must sail whomever sunk the ship, to the location and the Captain of the ship at the time must throw it into the ocean, unless he or she is dead in which it will turn to whomever is the Captain of the capturers ship, which would be the Queen Anne's Revenge. You we're Captaining it when Barbossa sunk it weren't you?"

"If I did would I be standing before you right now?" Jack replied.

"Well then, who was captaining it?"

"That would be Barbossa again," replied Watson, Jack shot a glance at him and he quietened down, Becket however chuckled.

"So the only way to save your ship is to get a man who hates you, to let you burrow his ship to sail to a location that may remain unknown forever, then get the man that hates you to throw the skip into the ocean and agree to let you sail it away."

"What did you mean by 'remain unknown forever'?"

"Well, if you want to have the pearl rise again you must go to the location where it sunk, the only person who may know where that is would be Barbossa."

Jack nodded while stroking his twin platted beard, "and that ol' git probably can't remember where it is."

"The text goes on, 'if you cannot complete all these tasks by the time the ship in the bottle disappears, the ship will remain lost forever'."

Jack suddenly turned white and looked at Becket with anger.

"Time's a wasting, Jack." Becket said with a grin.

Jack jumped up and walked out the door. Watson turned to see the grim face of Becket looking back at him.

"I hate children," said Becket as Watson jumped up and raced out the door out of fear.

"So," said Gibbs, "was Tia Dalma in there?"

Jack shook his head, "no, just Becket."

Gibbs nodded then realized what he said, surprised. "What?"

Jack took out his sword and pointed toward the open water, "to the revenge."

"Gibbs looked down then looked back up at Jack aghast, "Wait, what?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack, what happened in there?" asked Gibbs.

"I'm not sure, I was a bit stunned and only took one thing in, and that's that we need to find Barbossa." Gibbs looked stunned.

"The treacherous sea-dog which left you stranded on an island while he sailed off with your ship...twice?"

"Is there no other?" Said Jack stepping on the boat.

"Jack, we can't go dealing with him, he'll take the Pearl, and he'll take the other ships."

"I have not sailed half way across the world to not have at least one of those ships, trust me, he wants the pearl, only the pearl. Besides he doesn't know how many ships there are."

"Yes, yes, he shouldn't even know about the bottles," said Gibbs excitedly.

"No, no, he knows about the bottles. Angelica would've told him."

"Angelica?" Gibbs asked amused.

"Yes, you think Barbossa would sail around the oceans and not spot the daughter of Blackbeard, at any rate she would've got off the island, sailed to Tortuga and met him there, it's why we left."

"Ah and you think she has turned him against you?"

"Think? No it's unquestionable. What I need to do now though is think of a way to make Barbossa help us without spilling our guts with his fancy new ship, the likes of which we also need." Jack spoke as if amused, Gibbs however looked frightened. "we also need to stop Angelica from doing the same thing." Gibbs and Watson looked curiously as he started pacing. "Mr Gibbs, my compass."

"You have it, Cap'n."

Jack looked down to see his compass hooked onto his trousers, he also spied his hat on the floor, "Oh," he picked it up, dusted it off and put it on, he flicked open his compass, "Before we meet with him, we'll need a proper ship."

A few hours passed, the sun crept over the horizon, they headed in the direction of open water, hoping to find a ship transporting cargo over the ocean. The sun watched over them all the while. The compass span around, and Jack changed the direction of the ship.

"Jack, what do we do in the hope of finding a ship?" asked Gibbs.

"I've got a whole plan sorted out, upon looking to the ocean, their ship will see the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow riding at the helm of The Gods Horror, immediately they will surrender and throw themselves in the brig," there was silence for a minute.

"That's it?" asked Gibbs flabbergasted.

"We may release a few of them to help us crew the ship or perhaps fight against Barbossa if we need to."

"But Jack, what if they don't surrender?"

"Why would they not cower under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Gibbs remained silent but just continued to stare. "In that case, all three of us fight to our hearts content on until the ship is ours." Gibbs let out a sigh in a fear that this may be his last few hours alive or free. "Trust me, mate."

They sailed on through the day, there were a few signs of small, dingy boats and a few squids were jumping at the ship making Jack and Gibbs cringe. The sun set again. Jack was viewing the scene with his spyglass.

"Over there, sir," said Watson. Jack whirled around to a glow in the distance, he viewed the ship intently, gray sails, the British flag flying high above it, a nervous looking sailor distinguishing the candlelight's, bars hammered onto the lower decks.

"Gibbs," Jack called.

"Aye, Cap'n."

Jack turned around and smiled, "Do you know what that is?" he pointed to the ship.

"A ship, captain."

"It is not only a ship, it is a prison ship."

"Ah, a prison ship... what does that mean."

"It means we've got a ship and a crew."

A few minutes later they were sailing quietly to the ship. Their approach was simple because of The Gods Horror's size. Jack climbed up quietly, followed closely by Gibbs, Watson stayed on the ship.

Jack's boots hit the wooden deck, he whirled around to help Gibbs up, they both turned to see down the barrel of fifteen or more guns.

"Ah," said Jack.

A few minutes passed before they were thrown below decks with the other prisoners.

Both Gibbs and Jack looked at each other.

"Well that was easier than expected," said Jack. He turned to see the pirates, sitting around the edges. "Greetings chaps," the sailors did not move, "that's right, you are in the company of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow."

There was silence, most the prisoners were sleeping, some of them had cloth covering their eyes, or what's left of their eyes, there were two or three missing an arm or a leg, even one man who had a cannonball sticking out from his stomach. Jack looked peculiarly at him and tapped the cannonball. The man did not stir from his sleep.

"Not a very vibrant lot, are they?" Gibbs said sighing.

"It must be too dark for you then because I see a crew that has the potential to over through the Spanish navy."

"Sir, with all respect, just look at them, look at that man." He pointed to a man on the floor with a plank of wood through his brain.

"I bet he could take the ship all by himself, were he not already dead," said Jack.

The man's eyes opened and stared at Jack. Gibbs and Jack both jumped back. The man stood, turned his neck till it cracked and sat back down.

"Gibbs, I will only say this once in my life so listen and do not ask me to repeat myself," Gibbs looked at Jack curiously, "Iwaswrong," Jack mumbled.

Gibbs sighed, "well now what do we do?"

"Well, maybe we'd have to run,"

"Yes but if you haven't noticed, we are behind bars,"

"Oh these, their simple to escape from, it's afterward I'm afraid of."

Both Gibbs and Jack stood silently.

"Need help?" a voice spoke from the darkness, it was very rough and hard to understand.

"Who said that," Jack said into the darkness, he pulled Gibbs in front of him.

The man walked out of the darkness, he appeared short, but the first thing they noticed about him was that he carried him head under his arm.

"People call me, Pik the Piper," he said.

"Oh, greetings," Jack smiled and extended a hand for him to shake, then immediately changed hands to his free one.

"Mercy of me ma," Gibbs said as he fell to the floor.

Pik and Jack looked down, "Strange, I know for a fact he's seen more creepy things, no offense."

"None taken, it was the fools upstairs that did this to me,"

"Really, and how, might I ask did they do it?"

"It's sort of a long story, and I don't feel we know each other quite well enough to share our tales of the seas."

"My name is Captain Jack Sparrow. That should be all the information you need."

Pik shook his head, confused.

"Oh god, you must've been captured years ago," said Jack disappointedly.

"Wait, did you say Sparrow?"

"Ah, glad you've come to your senses, shall we take the ship now?"

"The fortune reader spoke of a free spirit which frees us of this curse, a sparrow which possesses the strength of a bull and the murderous look of a great white."

"Did this 'fortune reader' ever say _Captain _Sparrow?" Pik used his hands to shake his head.

"Couldn't have been me then, I don't go by any other name than Captain Jack Sparrow."

"But you must be The Sparrow, and that must be your Whelp!" Pik pointed to Gibbs.

"What's in this bucket?" Jack said as he tried to find some light.

"Blood and guts, Joshes," Pik pointed to the man with the cannonball through his stomach.

Jack breathed in deeply through his nose, "what has he been eating?" he tipped the bucket out onto Gibbs's face who awoke with a start.

"Jack, where are we, I had the worst nightmare, why do I smell like fish guts?"

Jack turned to Pik, "I think that was an insult."

"Oh gods, it's real, what is that you tipped onto me, it tastes most foul."

"That would be Josh, now enough with your stupid questions and help me with this leverage."

The gate made a loud creak as it was raised off its hinges, so much that everyone of the pirates awoke.

"Josh, Graben, Ox," shouted Pik, "that's him, that's the sparrow!" the crew looked at Jack rather aghast, Jack returned their surprise. They bowed.

"I think they have mistaken you for a god," whispered Gibbs.

"Who said you could speak to the sparrow?" Jack hit Gibbs on the head lightly with the bucket.

"Sparrow?"

"That's Captain Sparrow to you," Jack hit him again.

"People," started Jack, they each looked up, "or weird, undead creatures, I have a task, I must get my ship out the bottle and now you are all going to help me."

A lot of the men showed evil grins, one even pulled out a gun which was concealed behind his ribcage.

"I like the way you think." Jack dropped the gate so it fell uselessly to the floor. "TAKE THE SHIP!"


End file.
